


The Skater's Surprise

by tezuzuzu



Series: Dear Prime Minister [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Dominating uke, Extra Viktor, Lingerie, M/M, Powerful Viktor, Prime Minister Viktor, Rich Viktor, Semi-Public Sex, Skater Yuuri, Slightly dominating Yuuri, age gap, jealous yuuri, size queen yuuri, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tezuzuzu/pseuds/tezuzuzu
Summary: He finds a heavily sleeping, obviously exhausted Prime Minister on their bed when he enters the bedroom. The older man is already in his night clothes, and must have fallen asleep waiting for Yuuri. Smiling to himself, Yuuri changes to his own pajamas before crawling under the covers and pulling it over their bodies.He bids a soft goodnight to the sleeping man, dropping a chaste kiss to his lips before he goes to sleep. Hopefully, he’d get to spend more time with his boyfriend tomorrow.Except he doesn’t.





	The Skater's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place after The Prime Minister's Dilemma.

Yuuri wakes up, reaching out to his phone and switching off his alarm. The clock reading seven forty-five at his phone daunts him to get out of the ridiculously comfortable bed.

He rolls onto his side and pats the other side of the bed. It’s cold, the person previously occupying it must have left a few hours prior to Yuuri’s awakening.

Shrugging it off as a one-off event, Yuuri gets up and out of bed, padding to the en-suite bathroom a few steps away from the bed.

The en suite bathroom is every bit of extravagant as one would expect of Russia’s White House. White marbled tiles all around with an endless mirror on one wall. The faucet actually looks like it’s made of gold. But he was informed beforehand that it was only made to look like such.

He quickly removes his clothes and jumps into the shower, ignoring the sizeable jacuzzi bathtub on the other side of the bathroom. When he first arrived at the mansion, he immediately tried the tub, having heard of the wonders it did to relax one’s body. He quickly grew tired of it though, still preferring the natural hot water known for his hometown back in Hasetsu Japan.

After a quick wash, he puts on his practice clothes and heads to the nearby local skating rink. He managed to reserve the whole morning off everyday thanks to a certain influential sponsor he acquired at his last win in the Grand Prix Final.

The ice rink itself is relatively normal, not exactly an Olympic size but Yuuri quite likes it. It reminds him so much of the ice rink back in Hasetsu, quiet when he reserved it for a few hours and then bustling with children when it was open to the public after.

A certain Prime Minister wanted to create a full Olympic sized ice rink in the White House. To which Yuuri immediately declined in horror. It was completely over the top and Yuuri thinks there would be a dozen or more laws broken if that happened. Luckily, said politician seemed to have relented, albeit with much reluctance.

“Morning, Cerdi!” Yuuri greets when he steps inside the rink’s entrance.

“Yuuri! Good morning!” The grey-haired man greets him back in broken English. “Welcome, welcome! Come in, come in!” He adds, ushering Yuuri inside to the waiting area of the ice rink.

Yuuri smiles up at him. The Russian elderly could barely hold a conversation in English so they mostly talk using some hand signals and Yuuri pointing to his skates. “May I please use the rink for practice?” He asks in courtesy even though he knows the rink’s caretaker is already expecting him.

Cerdi brightly smiles at him, ushering him to the rink and taking his sports bag to put it on the nearby bench. “Yes, Yes, practice very important! Gives Yuuri gold medals!”

Chuckling, Yuuri stands to one side of the area and props his phone on its stand, opening his line account and sending a quick message to Celestino that he was starting warm ups. Right on time, just as he finishes his warm ups, he gets an incoming call on the app. He reaches up and immediately accepts the call.

“Hey Coach Celestino!” He greets as soon as the Italian coach’s face flashes on his phone's screen.

“Morning, Yuuri! Ready to show me what you’ve been preparing?” Celestino smirks, sitting back on his chair in what assumes is his room.

Yuuri nods in response. He stands from his stretched out position before angling the phone so it could capture the whole rink. He then goes to the center of the ice and strikes the beginning pose of his routine, before flashing a thumbs up to Cerdi. Taking his cue, the Russian caretaker then presses the play button of Yuuri’s ipod.

The intro to Yuuri’s free skate program rings across the empty ice rink as Yuuri begins to dance.

 

-X-

 

At this point, the guards at the Russian White House are very much aware of him and he had definitely befriended most of them. In the beginning, Yuuri was afraid they would treat him differently because he was a foreigner. His assumption was quickly disproved when he was introduced to everyone in the security detail by Georgi with each guard shaking his hand with so much enthusiasm Yuuri thought his hand would fall off. Apparently, they were all big fans of him because a certain Russian Prime Minister talked about him too much.

He enters the compound at the front entrance, passing a number of students who obviously came for a field trip. Yuuri himself was surprised at the vast collection of historical pieces the White House showcased. It took him two full days to fully tour the place he now called his home and an additional week to memorize the hallways and rooms that were deemed by Viktor as important places.

“Yuuri!”

Speak of the devil himself. Yuuri turns around at the voice and quitely gasps at the sight. The man that greeted him was indeed devilishly handsome. With soft silver locks reflecting the hall’s many chandelier lights and wearing an equivalently slick suit tailored to his body, Viktor Nikiforov the incumbent Prime Minister of New Russia, makes his way authoritatively towards Yuuri.

Yuuri  graciously accepts Viktor into his arms when the Russian was within arms reach. Viktor’s cologne immediately washes over Yuuri’s senses. It was a welcomed invasion. Even though he doesn’t admit it, he terribly misses the other man. So much that Yuuri would willingly drown himself  in everything that is Viktor Nikiforov, equally giving himself in return.

“Hey Viktor,” he says, burrowing his face in the other man’s shoulders. The arms around him tightens in response. Yuuri’s heart dances loudly in his chest.

“I hope you’d forgive my early departure this morning, my love. My schedule has been terribly full for the day and I knew I had to start early if I wanted to get everything done by the time you returned.” Viktor murmurs against his ear, his voice laced in regret and exhaustion.

Yuuri balls his fist at Viktor’s back. “It’s okay,” he says. It’s true. He understands that Viktor’s job entails a lot of the man’s time. He couldn’t possibly ask for more from the man, can he? “I’m sure you’re tired. Have you eaten dinner?” He asks.

Viktor sighs in response. “Unfortunately, I already have. There’s a foreign investor in the country right now and he asked to have an early dinner. I couldn’t decline. I’m really sorry.”

At hearing this, Yuuri feels a pang of disappointment at being unable to have dinner with the other man. He opts to ignore it in favor of focusing on the man currently in his arms. “Oh, that’s okay. It’s fine, you don’t have to worry about me. You should get some rest, I’m sure you’ve had a long day.” He smiles back in response.

Viktor pulls out from the embrace and produces his best Makkachin pout, directing the deadly weapon to the Japanese skater. “But Yuuri, I can at least accompany you to dinner!”

 _Honestly_ , Yuuri thinks. The way Viktor acts when it’s just the two of them, one wouldn’t believe he controls a powerful nation capable of destroying another with a snap of a finger. Rather, it feels more like he’s talking to a five year old saddened at the loss of his favorite blankie, or a puppy. Though if it was a puppy, Yuuri has no doubt Viktor would wail his heart out. Yuuri would probably be no better.

“No, it’s okay Viktor. Go and rest, I’ll see you in bed.” He chuckles, lightly pushing the other man to their bedroom. The Russian eventually relents and walks a few steps away from Yuuri until he suddenly stops.

“Don’t take too long. I’ll be waiting for you!” He adds, winking suggestingly at Yuuri.

The younger man merely chuckles, shaking his head as he walks to the dining area where dinner, as he was informed, awaits.

He finds a heavily sleeping, obviously exhausted Prime Minister on their bed when he enters the bedroom. The older man is already in his night clothes, and must have fallen asleep waiting for Yuuri. Smiling to himself, Yuuri changes to his own pajamas before crawling under the covers and pulling it over their bodies.

He bids a soft goodnight to the sleeping man, dropping a chaste kiss to his lips before he goes to sleep. Hopefully, he’d get to spend more time with his boyfriend tomorrow.

 

-X-

 

Except he doesn’t. He wakes up the next day to another empty, cold bed and goes home to a Viktor-less residence. He gets dozens of apologetic texts on his phone until he reassures his boyfriend that it was totally fine to be busy with work. And truly, Yuuri himself had to focus on his skating. The skating season was starting again soon and he was still missing an important aspect of the program.

However, no matter how hard Yuuri practices or how long he spends taking Makkachin on walks, it does nothing to alleviate the longing for the older man he was feeling. Yuuri considers the fact that maybe the timing was just off recently. Perhaps, he’s not getting up early enough to kiss Viktor goodbye or not going home early enough to welcome him home.

The one time Yuuri decides to wake up earlier than his alarm, he all but clung onto Viktor to prevent the older man from leaving their shared bed.

“Yuuri, darling. Are you awake?” Viktor asks one morning with Yuuri still half on top of him.

Yuuri thinks he mumbled a ‘yeah’, but he’s not entirely sure. His body feels heavy and his consciousness seems to prefer staying in dreamland. Viktor’s hand is making soft slow caresses onto his back and the effect is the opposite of what he needs it to be. He’s on the verge of going back to sleep.

“Sleep well, my love,” is the last thing he heard before he succumbs back to unconsciousness.

With that, Yuuri has given up on adjusting his waking time. He knew to himself that the lack of sleep was physically draining especially to an equally physical sport for a professional athlete like him.

The matter is made worse when Yuuri opens the television one day and sees a photo of Viktor and a beautiful Russian actress named Elena in an evening news program. Of course, it does not take a genius to understand that the two were being paired together. There was a heart in between their photos and then another photo of them pops up with the both of them walking somewhere together.

The first thing he does after seeing the news program was search the woman named Elena. His paranoia acted up instantly and he was forced to google the woman. Apparently, she won multiple international and local awards during the span of her career. She’s definitely someone important.

It didn’t take him long to find more information about her in the internet, especially when he included in Viktor’s name. Most of the articles are in Russian so he had to use google translate to actually understand some of them. Some were helpful while some seemed like gossip materials. It was confusing and it settled uncomfortably to Yuuri.

He considers calling Yuri Plisetsky to translate the news. He needs any form of confirmation that it was indeed a publicity stunt someone pulled. Obviously, by this person named Elena. Viktor is an out and proud gay Politician. He had numerous struggles in order to get to where he was now and the fact that he was the first gay politician to run and had won really changed the nation as a whole. There’s also a possibility that he was just misunderstanding everything because the Cyrillic script was still confusing to him at this point.

Even knowing this, Yuuri stil feels the raging fire of jealousy stirring at his heart. He could obviously just confront Viktor about the situation. But would that make Viktor think he was childish for assuming things?

_But what if he’s grown tired of me already?_

That was stupid, Viktor should’ve left him years ago if he had grown tired. They’ve made it through their long distance relationship fully trusting each other.

_But maybe he found someone better?_

Okay there were obviously a lot of people better than Yuuri. But would Viktor really?

_Damnit, I need to talk to him._

Easier said than done, considering they barely see each other. It takes him five more days of this set up of mismatched time schedules until he finally decides to take a more assertive approach to address the situation. To start off, he had to request a day off from Celestino.

 

-X-

From: Mila B.

>> Sorry, Yuuri. We’re going to be a little delayed from the schedule. Viktor’s been pulled to an emergency meeting by the other ministers. I’ll message you again when we’re done. Sorry!

 

To: Mila B.

<< Sure, no problem. I’m not done with the preparations yet anyway. Just keep me posted.

 

With a long exhale, he puts down his phone and stares at himself in the bathroom sink’s mirror. His face is a little pale, he had put on eyeliner and concealer to hide his eyebags from staying up late and googling Elena whatshername.  He applies a dash of blush-on to fix it.

He’s nervous no doubt. He always is when he took initiative to do anything sexual. It was always Viktor who oozed sex appeal. Sure, Yuuri was learning and there were times he surprised Viktor with a couple of times he channeled his inner eros. It was fun and he knew Viktor enjoyed it. He hopes Viktor would enjoy his surprise tonight as well.

He gets another text from Mila.

 

From: Mila B.

>> Just finished! Be there in fifteen. Goodluck, Yuuri! ;)

 

At seeing the message, Yuuri grabs the forgotten glass of wine he requested from the kitchens and drowns the remaining liquid in it. He needs all the liquid courage he can get. He walks back over to the bedroom and places both the champagne glass and phone on the nearby study table. He then goes over to the bed and sits on the edge, with the only light in the spacious room being the bedside lamp.

Fifteen minutes flew by in the blink of an eye and Yuuri’s heart began to thump loudly in his chest when he hears the doorknob to their bedroom being turned. He glances quickly at the wall clock, noting it read seleven-fifteen. Viktor was always the punctual one in the relationship.

“Yuuri?”

With an exhale, Yuuri brings out the eros.

“Oh Yuuri, you’re still awake! Why is the room so dark?” Viktor asks as he begins to undo his necktie, leaving it draped around his neck to remove his cufflinks.

“Welcome home, Viktor.” He says, testing his voice and finding, to his delight, that it was even and assertive.

_Perfect._

“You’re pretty late today,” he says even though he knows exactly why from Mila. Honestly, he could’ve asked about the whole Elena thing and practically everything else about Viktor to the woman. But he much prefers hearing it from Viktor himself. He did not want to sound like an overly clingy housewife.

“I know, it’s all Minister Sergi’s fault. You have to believe me Yuuri, I had already planned on going home early today but there was an emergency-“ Viktor rambled, crossing the distance in quick long strides over to Yuuri until the younger man held up his hand.

Viktor immediately stopped his tracks, eyes widening in confusion at Yuuri’s actions. “Yuuri?”

Standing up, Yuuri takes the last step until they’re chest to chest. He extends his arms with palms open until they’re resting flat against Russian man’s chest before slowly moving it up until they wound up around the said man’s neck. “How was your day, Prime Minister?” He breathes, embodying eros incarnate.

Viktor audibly gulps, his adams apple visibly bobbing in his throat.

Yuuri smirks in satisfaction at how literally speechless he was able to turn the other man. And he hasn’t even taken his bathrobe off yet. Chuckling, he leans closer to the other man’s shoulders and licks the shell of his ear. The action earns him a groan from the older man.

“Well?” He asks again.

“My day was fine, busy as always.” Viktor chokes out, his hands finding Yuuri’s waist and lightly clutching it.

“I noticed. It seems like you deserve a day off.”

Viktor sighs, tilting his head to mouth at Yuuri’s ear. “I know, but there’s just so much to do. I promise it won’t be long now until I’m able to finish everything-”

Yuuri shushes him. “Relax Viktor, let me take care of everything,” he says. With eyes fixed on the taller man, he gently guides him until they’re both lying on the bed. Viktor now has his back flat on the king-sized bed with Yuuri on top, straddling him.

Even with the dimmed light, Yuuri could see how aroused the other man was becoming. His supposedly sparkling ocean-blue eyes darkening in lust as they bore into Yuuri’s own. He bends down and kisses the older man, their tongues battling for dominance as Viktor palms his ass.

Yuuri moans when one of Viktor’s hands snakes its way to his crotch over his bathrobe. Realizing he was quickly losing the control he initially had, he immediately finds Viktor’s belt and unbuckles it. Once he had managed to remove the belt off of Viktor’s pants, he takes hold of Viktor’s wrists and forcibly raises them on top of the Russian’s head.

“Yuuri?”

“Your hands are distracting me,” he explains as he ties the designer belt around Viktor’s wrist. “Is it too tight?” He asks once he’s done, pulling it slightly to make sure Viktor would still have some form of movement available to him.

Viktor raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. “It’s fine, Yuuri.” He muses.

Satisfied, Yuuri leans back to sit on his heels and stares hungrily at Viktor. His boyfriend is still fully clothed. Yuuri would have to do something about it. But first, he needs to present himself.

“I’m wearing something special tonight.” He says, one hand going to the knot of his bathrobe’s tie and twirling the end with a finger.

Viktor's eyes widens for a second, glinting with a flash. “Really? I’d love to see, Yuuri. Please.” Viktor responds, the last part entailing that he is indeed curious as to what Yuuri has in store for him.

_Oh you better be ready, Nikiforov._

For a moment, he considers making the older man beg for it, but he himself had become impatient. The days of barely seeing one another built up his sexual frustration. And judging by the evident bulge of the other man, Viktor was too.

With a quick tug at the tie holding his bathrobe, he watches in anticipation as Viktor takes in the black lacy lingerie he’s wearing.

“Bylad...” Viktor exhales.

Yuuri knows the English translation of that one. God knows how many times he heard it come out of a certain Ice Tiger of Russia.

Preening at the older man’s reaction, Yuuri slowly slides his silk bathrobe off his shoulders until they fall pliantly around his elbows. He’s on full display, the black see-through material barely covering his nipples and hugging his waist. The pitch-dark panties are no better, there’s only a small patch of black silk at the bottom covering his balls. It fit perfectly around the hips but the head of his cock was peeking out at the top of the indecent fabric.

“My god, Yuuri!” Viktor growls, thrusting up in nothing but air. The movement caused Yuuri to bounce.

With his confidence at its peak, Yuuri chuckles seductively at the older man. “You like it?” He purrs.

“Yes, fuck-Yuuri! If you can only see yourself right now. You’re so fucking sexy!” Viktor throws his head back for a moment before he quickly leans forward again, eyes running up and down Yuuri’s body.

Yuuri feels like he was on display. For Viktor’s eyes... only for Viktor’s eyes. And he’s loving every second of it. Licking his lips, he starts palming himself over the fabric. His right hand moves to his penis and the other finds his left nipple, pinching it slightly.

At this point, Viktor’s switching from English praises to Russian curse words. Yuuri hears the words ‘You’re so hot’ and ‘Derrmo’ and a few others that only fueled his libido.

“Would you like to help me?” He asks, hands going underneath his lingerie to fully touch himself.

Viktor nods furiously. “FUCK YES! Anything for you, Yuuri. Anything.”

Moaning in satisfaction, Yuuri moves his panties down until it’s tucked under his balls. "Put your hands in front," he orders.

The Russian man immediately pulls his arms from over his head to his chest.

Yuuri then crawls forward until his knees are on either side of Viktor’s head before he turns, his back perpendicular to the headboard and his front facing Viktor's body. He reaches back to pull his ass cheeks apart, including the thong lace of his panties before slowly lowering himself until he felt the tip of Viktor’s tongue enter him

“Ohhh.”

Taking Viktor’s still tied up wrist, he guides Viktor’s hand until it’s touching his cock. Viktor immediately interlaces his fingers around it. Pumping it in time with his tongue fucking.

He stops Viktor just as he was about to come, wanting to prolong his pleasure and extend the night. Pushing up, he crawls to the side of the bedtable to pull out the other merchandise he bought especially for tonight. He wraps his palms around it and hides it under his discarded bathrobe so Viktor wouldn’t see.

“What was that?”

“You’ll find out later.” He answers. “Before that, we should first get you out of clothes, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes, please.”

So Yuuri quietly unbuttons each of Viktor’s shirt, revealing more and more inches of Viktor’s skin. Once all done, he shoves the shirt aside until it pools at his sides. He then proceeds to unbutton Viktor’s pants and pulls it down and off together with his briefs. His thick long cock proudly bounces to his navel. It was a marvelous sight.

Grasping the Russian’s cock, he gives it a few firm strokes before he takes it in his mouth, moaning when it reached the back of his throat.

“My god, Yuuri. You are amazing!”

He lets Viktor fuck his throat when the man established his footing, thrusting up into Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri willingly takes, relaxing his jaw to accommodate Viktor’s girth. After all, Viktor is very well-endowed in that department.

He pulls off two minutes after, chuckling at the frustrated growl the other man let out. Picking up the discarded tie still draped around the Russian’s neck, he pulls it off of the other man and holds it out in front of him.

“Yes?” He asks.

“Fuck yes.”

With the older man’s confirmation, he slowly brings it over Viktor’s eyes before wrapping it around his head and securing the knot at the back of his head. He hoped it wasn’t too tight. Once that was in place, he twists his torso to reach out to the item he had hidden under his bathrobe.

It was a gold cock ring he had bought together with his lingerie. He pumps Viktor’s cock to its fully hardened form before slipping the cock ring on it.

“Yu-Yuuri? Is that...?”

Yuuri shushes him, his hands going to the older man’s chest to massage him. “It’s alright Viktor, I’m going to take care of you okay?”

Viktor nods eagerly in response.

So Yuuri crawls backwards until he’s faced with the Russian’s godly cock. He wets his lips for a second before taking Viktor’s shaft into his mouth.

Viktor lets out a string of Russian curse words when Yuuri runs his tongue from the base of Viktor’s shaft where the rock ring rests all the way up to the head, tracing the vein along it. He hollows his mouth and sucks furiously at the head once he reaches it while his hand pumps the remaining uncovered skin.

“My god, Yuuri!” Viktor groans, thrusting his cock deeper into Yuuri’s mouth.

Yuuri pulls off with a loud pop, smirking in satisfaction as Viktor continues to thrust up into his palm.  

“Does daddy want baby’s ass?” He breathes, reaching back to finger his still stretched out hole. It was a good thing he had prepared himself earlier during his shower. He was already pretty impatient at this point and he’d give just about anything to take in Viktor’s cock.

“Oh baby, please, please, let me fuck you. I can’t anymore, you’re so sexy. So perfect. My baby wants daddy’s cock right?” Viktor continues to ramble.

Unable to hold back himself, Yuuri scrambles for the lube he had hidden under one of the pillows and pours a generous amount over Viktor’s cock.

Viktor hisses at the cool liquid.

Yuuri then squirts a sizeable drop onto his palm before he brings it to his ass to prep himself. He pumps Viktor’s cock in time with his fingers, imagining the sensation when Viktor's shaft is finally inside him. He groans in frustration at his fingers’ inability to reach his prostate.

“Daddy, hold still,” he says once he positions himself directly above Viktor’s cock.

There’s a slight burn when the head of Viktor’s cock finally enters him. He had prepared himself earlier but his fingers could never compare to Viktor’s cock, not even close. Viktor’s cock is a glorious work of art that could only be described as one blessed by the gods.

He plants his feet firmly on either side of Viktor’s hips while his hands are equally planted on the other man chest as he lowers himself inch by wonderful inch down that delicious cock.

“Oh… shit, baby you’re so good, taking me sooo well.” Viktor strains.

Yuuri could see how bad Viktor wanted to thrust up into him. He was obviously holding back. Viktor’s knuckles were pure white from trying to hold still and his hips was slightly shaking from restraint.

His Viktor was the fucking best.

“Ahhhhh”

He shrieks once Viktor’s cock was fully sheathed inside him. Now that it was nested inside him, Yuuri felt utterly, amazingly full. Nothing and no one else could ever compare to being filled by Viktor.

“You okay, baby?” Viktor pants, his voice undoubtedly laced with concern.

“Yeah,” he breathes.

For a moment, Yuuri allows himself to adjust to Viktor’s girth. It was especially challenging to take him in tonight as Viktor’s cock was astoundingly bigger than usual. Yuuri assumes Viktor must be enjoying their play. He wouldn’t be surprised, he was too.

“Please move, baby. Fuck yourself, I know how much you want it. Go on.”

Slowly, Yuuri lifts himself up a few inches before dropping down.

“Ahh… yes, I want it so bad,” he moans.

After testing the waters, he continues to move. He puts more pressure onto his upper body for leverage as he pulls off until just the head remained inside him before slamming down.

“Ohhhhhhh”

Viktor’s cock had just found his prostate. It was heavenly, and Yuuri greedily wanted more. More until he came just from Viktor’s cock. He begins to bounce at an increasing pace. Moving faster just a little bit more to get used to the continuous pressure.

He’s panting and moaning simultaneously by the time he’s established a relatively faster pace. He bounces eagerly on Viktor’s cock time and time until he’s continuously hitting his prostate. It was too good, he clenches tightly on Viktor’s cock at the pleasure of it all.

And then something snapped.

Yuuri’s eyes immediately opens at the sound. He was not even aware he had closed it in the first place. It dawns to him too late that the belt had snapped through Viktor’s sheer strength, only comprehending of the fact as he was suddenly flipped down.

“How-AHHH!”

There was no way to finish that sentence as Viktor suddenly took control. He pulled apart Yuuri’s legs, bringing one up against the other until they formed a one hundred eighty degree angle before pulling out completely and thrusting back in. Hard.

“AH-AH-AH-AH!”

Yuuri screams at every brutal thrust. The loud squelching noise combined by his own voice and Viktor’s animalistic grunts the only thing he could hear. It was too good. Viktor kept pounding into him with so much force that Yuuri’s nails were biting into his leg which he was holding up, the other hand scratching desperately at Viktor’s arms.

He comes with a loud cry, screaming Viktor’s name.

Pliant and spent, he whimpers weakly as Viktor continues to plow him to the bed.

“Come… come inside me.” He pants.

Viktor hurriedly pulls out of Yuuri to remove the cock ring before plunging deep inside him again. He thrusts in balls deep before he comes, filling Yuuri’s insides with his load.

Viktor had the decency to avoid falling on top of the young Japanese after he came. They lay panting next to each other, Viktor’s cock still inside Yuuri as they try to catch their breaths.

“Wow. Yuuri, you’re amazing!” Viktor launches to kiss him.

Yuuri moans in the kiss when Viktor’s cock slips out, he could feel the slow slick of cum trailing out.

Viktor immediately pulls up, scrambling to the bedside drawer to retrieve the tissue box. He begins wiping the younger man after. Once done, he pulls Yuuri in his arms and settles the Japanese skater on top of him, combing his fingers through his raven hair.

“I was jealous.” Yuuri blurts out, feeling himself flush at the admission thereafter.

That wasn’t exactly how he wanted to approach the subject, but seeing as he’d already said it, he might as well get on with it.

"I saw in the news about you and Elena Pavliva… I was frustrated because you were always busy and then that news came out and I just… I’m sorry,” he ends.

Time seemed to have stopped as Yuuri waited for Viktor’s response. He runs numerous sequences and endless possibilities of how Viktor would react, none of them ending in his favor. There was a huge percentage chance that Viktor might think of him as petty and leave him altogether after realizing he deserved someone better. Someone like Elena Pavliva who won Oscars and Golden Globes. Yuuri knows from his stay in the US how difficult those awards are to receive.

And then he’s suddenly being flipped again, this time onto his back. Viktor on top of him.

The silver-haired man stares undecidedly at him for a second, seemingly having an internal conflict. The intensity of Viktor’s eyes was making Yuuri uncomfortable. He was completely dreading what Viktor would say. Until Viktor suddenly closed his eyes and sighed.

“Honestly, Yuuri. You’re not making my surprise for you any easier, won’t you?”

Yuuri blinks. _What?_

“You do realize what next week is, do you?”

Yuuri internally panics. It wasn’t their anniversary, was it? He wouldn’t be able to forget something so important. Viktor was the forgetful one. In fact, Yuuri’s pretty sure without his secretary, Viktor would end up completely ignoring his scheduled meetings. He racks his memories up of what commitment he had made next week until Viktor groaned loudly above him.

“Today’s the 22nd, Yuuri. Next week’s the 29th... of November.”

...

...

_Oh._

“It’s your birthday, Yuuri!” Viktor whines in exasperation.

“Ohh,” Yuuri says again, out loud this time.

Viktor sighs in defeat, shaking his head as if Yuuri had forgotten something so important. Well, to Yuuri, his birthday wasn’t worth celebrating unless he was home. He and Phichit only ever ordered pizza or went out drinking when they had extra cash. He’s quite used to not celebrating it ever since he left for Detroit.

The Russian man then crawls over to the bedside table and pulls a piece of envelope before handing it to Yuuri.

“What’s this?” Yuuri asks, looking curiously at Viktor.

“Open it, Yuuri”

Yuuri opens the envelope to see a miniature map of Russia with an ‘X’ somewhere near the north-western part of the country.

“I WAS going to formally invite you out next week to celebrate your birthday. But I guess the surprise kind of backfired because it got you worried unnecessarily.” Viktor then raises his hand to gently swipe his thumb over Yuuri’s cheek. “There is no one else better for me but you, Yuuri. I apologize if I made you think otherwise. The past week has been very busy because I had to reschedule everything from next week to clear it up. Please believe me Yuuri that it was never my intention to worry you.”

Viktor’s eyes shone even through the dimly lit room.  “I love you, Yuuri. Only you.” Viktor says before he bends down to seal their lips.

The kiss was slow and passionate, translating Viktor’s earlier confession into something much deeper. Something irrevocably fixed from within Viktor reaching out to Yuuri.

Yuuri could almost cry at the realization of what it was.

Love – Viktor’s pure selfless love for Yuuri. He pulls Viktor closer, deepening their kiss until it had them gasping for air.

Minutes past before they’ve settled contentedly on their sides, cuddling each other. Yuuri eventually asks:

“So... are we gonna talk about how you broke free from your belt?”

Viktor merely chuckles at him in response.

 

-X-

 

The Sunday before Yuuri’s birthday eventually came, bringing with it a bright clear morning that both Yuuri and Viktor basked in to enjoy. The pair lay leisurely in the comfort of their bed before Viktor’s alarm sounded off to disturb them.

Yuuri continued to curl in further under their soft duvet, ignoring the alam and fully intending to snug around in bed for the rest of the day. Unfortunately for him, Viktor wouldn’t have any of it. They did have plans, after all.

“Wake up, love. We need to leave soon.” Viktor’s voice rings out, slowly running his hand along Yuuri’s arm.

Yuuri throws him a glare when Viktor pulled down the silk sheet to reveal his face.

Viktor chuckles in response, leaning down to kiss his forehead, right at the lines that made up his frown.

“Come on, Yuuri. I promise this will be worth it,” Viktor says.

Groaning, Yuuri pulls himself off of their bed and pads begrudgingly to the bathroom, ignoring the amused chuckles from a certain silver-haired Russian.

They leave the house an hour after, with Mila coming in to greet them when they came to the car.

“Everything is ready. I’m so excited for you guys, good luck and have fun!” Mila greets with a bright smile and an equally enthusiastic tone to boot.

“Thanks, Mila. We’ll see you in a week.” Yuuri says, putting his luggage in the compartment. Refusing the help of some of Viktor’s bodyguards in the process.

The private plane was every bit of Viktor as Yuuri would expect, much like the sleek black limousine car that took them to the runway. He stares gawking at the plane until the car eventually stopped near it. Yuuri turns to face the other man only to find him sporting an expensive looking designer shades. He doesn’t get to comment on it because the door next to him suddenly opens, revealing Georgi.

“This way, please.” Georgi insists, gesturing to the stairs leading to the plain’s entrance.

Yuuri blindly steps out of the car, heading to the compartment to get his luggage only to be stopped by one of the bodyguards already carrying his things.

“Yuuri, let’s go!” An excited voice of a certain Russian Prime Minister calls out to him.

Yuuri had no choice but to follow the older man.

The inside of Viktor’s private plane was of course, as gorgeous as everything else he owned. It wasn’t even the official use of the Prime Minister; Viktor was born rich, no one could take away that fact.

“Champagne, Yuuri?” Viktor offers once they were both seated in the ridiculously expensive looking lounge chairs.

Hesitantly, Yuuri takes the glass and mentally promises to himself to stick to one, and just one. He was able to maintain his swear, no thanks to Viktor who continuedly offered to refill his glass. After all, he was no longer a naïve boy who couldn’t say no to alcohol. He had also definitely outgrown his low tolerance to the beverage.

“So where exactly are we going?” Yuuri asks, peeking at the window to find clear blue skies.

“You’ll see,” Viktor whispers with a wink.

They traveled for more than an hour until the view in Yuuri’s window changed from buildings to green trees to blue waters, until an island draws closer in the setting. Yuuri observes as the island draws closer and closer until the plane was directly in front of him, the pilot turning on the fasten seatbelt sign as they begin their descent.

“Welcome to Kizhi island, Yuuri.”

The land is filled with all shades of green wherever Yuuri looked. It was like an unchartered paradise, almost untouched except for the scarce lodgings scattered at the ends of the island. When they got off the plane, they were immediately ushered by Georgi to a wooden lodging.

The house, if Yuuri could call it looked relatively normal based on Viktor’s standards. It was homey, with wide sofas, a fire place, a dining area and a kitchen on the first floor. The second floor had three bedrooms with the master bedroom containing an en-suite bathroom but not as big enough as the one in the White House.

“So? How is it?” Viktor asks once they’ve toured the house.

“It’s... unexpected.”

At Viktor’s panicked expression, Yuuri explains. “I mean, I’m honestly very happy that you got us to stay here, but I guess I was just surprised.”

Viktor blinks twice at him before he smiles, heart-shaped. “I’m glad I still managed to surprise you, Yuuri!”

“The house is beautiful, Viktor. How did you manage to get this place?”

“I rented the island!”

Yuuri trips on his own feet. “YOU WHAT?”

Viktor merely smiles innocently at him in response.

 

-X-

 

Viktor took him to horseback riding. Yuuri stares amusedly at the older man after finding out that it was apparently the first order of business they were supposed to do.

“I didn’t know you could ride a horse,” Yuuri comments as Viktor led him to the stables.

“It was a past time my father used to enjoy. He just pulled me along with it until I learned to like it as well.”

Viktor walks over to Yuuri holding a saddle with a grey horse following closely behind. “This is Vyerna,” he explains, patting the horse’s mane. “Would you like to try riding her? I promise she’s very well behaved.”

When Yuuri nods in agreement, Viktor proceeds to teach him to properly mount the horse.

“This is the stirrup. You need to put your foot here in order to get on the horse. Go on.”

Yuuri puts his foot on the pedal.

“Now, make sure you hold firmly on Vyerna’s body. Yes, like that. Now, focus your footing on the saddle and jump up.”

Yuuri leaped, transferring his weight from his right leg to his left. He swung his right leg over the horse’s body until he settles it on the other side of the horse. Vyerna not even flinching an inch.

“Wow, Yuuri. You’re a natural!”

Yuuri looks questionably at him.

“Well, almost. Your shoulders are too stiff, relax a little bit. That’s it.”

Once Viktor had corrected his posture, he then taught Yuuri how to cue Vyerna to walk and how to halt her.

“Vyerna is quite sensitive. You only need to nudge her with your lower leg to get her to start. She also stops as soon as you pull back the reigns.” Viktor tells him, combing Vyerna’s mane.

Viktor then tells him the difference between a walk and a trot with the walk being easier as Yuuri would only need to relax and urge Vyerna for minimal movement. The trot on the other hand is a little more difficult.

“When trotting, you need to keep you back flexible to absorb the bumps. The trick is to follow Vyerna’s rhythm. I don’t think you’ll have any problem with that especially with having a danseur’s agility,” Viktor winks.

They actually start the ride a few minutes after, Viktor going on to rant about his many experiences with Vyerna. Viktor leads their walk, coaching Yuuri at the same time on how to reign Vyerna and where to go.

“Would you like to try the trot, Yuuri?” Viktor suddenly asks before adding, “you’re quite the fast learner, I have no doubt you’ll be able to master the trot immediately.”

Yuuri looks skeptically at him. “I think I’m just lucky.”

“Oh Yuuri, why do you belittle yourself so? Come on, just try it!”

Viktor instructs him to a two-point seat, lifting his back out of the saddle and to distribute the control equally from his feet and his lower legs. He asks Yuuri to sit deeper in the saddle and warns Yuuri to follow the rhythm.

The trot was easier than Yuuri expected once he got the hang of it. It put pressure on his legs but he was used to it after years of skating. He uses his legs to lightly spring up and down, feeling the bump in Vyerna’s trot.

“You’re doing great, Yuuri! Remember to move one with Vyerna, follow the flow of her walk.”

They continued their lessons until Viktor asks him if he wanted to experience the feel of Vyerna’s full out run.

With Yuuri being unsure, Viktor offered to ride behind his back so he could show Yuuri how to control the run.

“Won’t we be too heavy for Vyerna?”

Viktor smiles brightly to him in response. “Vyerna is a war horse. Don’t take her too lightly or she'll be mad”

Viktor ushers Yuuri to lean slightly forward and hold on the horse’s mane when he had safely seated himself behind the Japanese skater.

“Now remember, follow the rhythm.”

That was the only warning Yuuri got before Viktor suddenly whipped Vyerna’s reigns, surging the horse forward in a full out run.

Yuuri clutched Vyerna for his life.

“Yuuri, open your eyes and look up!”

Hesitantly, Yuuri did as he was told, glancing up to feel the wind against his face. When he did, he found that it wasn’t as scary as he had first thought. The surrounding greenery extended for miles everywhere he looked and he began to fully enjoy the run. He easily found Vyerna’s quick rhythm, it was like a faster paced song, as Yuuri began to bounce in his seat.

They arrive at a small lake for their stop. Viktor going down and helping Yuuri after before guiding Vyerna to drink some water.

“So how was it?” Viktor asked as they took their seat on a nearby rock.

Yuuri told him honestly that he really enjoyed it. “I never thought I would like it but I really did.” Yuuri admits.

“Hearing you say that makes me happy, Yuuri.” Viktor grins. "We should get you a horse of your own. That way you'd have free control. I must say Yuuri, I'm definitely impressed at how quickly you learnt to ride!"

 Yuuri smiles back in response. “I actually think I already got enough practice from riding you.” Yuuri jokes.

When he looks back at the older man, he finds Viktor staring passively at him. Until he doesn’t... flashing Yuuri a dangerous heart-shaped smile.

“Yuuuuuriii!”

In a split second, Yuuri finds himself being pulled up and guided to where Vyerna stood and over the horse’s back. Viktor immediately mounts behind him after.

“Viktor, what-“

“Yuuri, will you let daddy take care of you?”

Yuuri twists his torso to look at his lover. There was determination in Viktor’s eyes, although in some parts of his face it seemed he was also enjoying this. Regardless, Yuuri trusts Viktor completely. He’d do anything for the beautiful man.

At Yuuri’s acknowledgement, Viktor urged the younger man to lean slightly forward, midway between crouching and standing. He then unbuckles Yuuri’s pants before pulling it down.

Yuuri inhales sharply as Viktor fondles his cock. His other hand going to Yuuri’s jaw and directing his mouth to his for a passionate kiss. Yuuri moans at the sensation, Viktor’s tongue massaging his and Viktor’s fingers expertly stroking his cock. His fingers then move on from Yuuri’s cock to his ass.

“You’re still loose from last night,” Viktor whispers, easily inserting his middle finger past the ring of muscle.

Yuuri cries when Viktor inserts another finger. Viktor pulls out immediately, seemingly noticing the younger man’s discomfort.

“Well, it’s a good thing I brought this!” Viktor grins triumphantly as he pulls out a sachet of lubricant from one of Vyerna’s saddle pockets.

Yuuri looks back at him, scandalized by what Viktor was implying. “You can’t be serious...!”

“Relax, baby. Let daddy take care of everything.” Viktor breathes, trailing feathery kisses down Yuuri’s neck. He then hands Yuuri the lubricant and spreads his hand, waiting.

Yuuri, greedy of Viktor’s touches, immediately tears open the pack and pours it on the older man’s fingers. He moans when two fingers enter him simultaneously, there was no discomfort, being used to the intrusion. Viktor started with gentle fingering, making sure Yuuri was thoroughly prepared. Not long after, Viktor had all four fingers inside him. At this point, the wait was driving Yuuri insane. He wanted to come with Viktor's cock, not his fingers.

“Daaddyyyyy,” He whines, hoping the name would spur his boyfriend to just. Fuck. Him.

“So impatient, baby. Alright, lean back. That’s it, good boy.”

Ignoring the fact that they were outside, Yuuri moans out loud when the head of Viktor’s cock finally enters him. Slowly, he bends down to continue taking more of Viktor’s length in him as he balances his weight through his arms.

“Yessss,” Yuuri whimpers when Viktor’s cock was fully seated inside him.

“Yuuri... gods, you feel so good.”

The first thrust of Viktor inside him had Yuuri begging for more. He wanted to feel the older man’s cock hit his prostate and savor that heavenly experience. Planting his hands firmly in between his legs, Yuuri began to grind down against Viktor’s cock.

He lets out a cry when Viktor's shaft brushed his prostate.

"There you are," Viktor cheers.

And then he sees Viktor reaching for Vyerna’s reigns, firmly holding it with both hands.

“Alright baby, we’re going for a trot” Viktor growls in his ear, thrusting up into Yuuri at the same time.

Yuuri bounced.

Viktor’s thrust together with Vyerna’s trot doubled every pierce through Yuuri, making the younger man cry out in choked sobs. And then Viktor began nailing his prostate. Yuuri reached back to pull Viktor’s mouth to his in an attempt to cover his screams.

“Mmm! Nggh! Nnnnn!”

Within seconds, he was on the verge of coming, tightening on reflex around Viktor as he began to jerk himself off. The older man responded by thrusting frantically into Yuuri, timing every movement with Vyerna’s trot.

They came with a cry, separating their lips with a smack to release the other’s tongue. Their intense fucking had left Yuuri shaking and his legs eventually gave out. He had to lean onto the older man for support.

When Yuuri came to his senses, he finds that Viktor had halted Vyerna’s steps. The unassuming mare was merely eating away at a patch of grass. Viktor had better give the poor horse a reward, Yuuri would make sure of it. It was the least Yuuri could do.

The pair went back to the lake to clean up. Yuuri was not one to go skinny dipping but the sparkling water was too tempting and his very persuasive boyfriend too easily coaxed him to join him in the waters.

 

-X-

 

“Wake up, love.” A familiar voice whispers against his ears.

Yuuri groggily shuffles away from the handsome voice, ignoring the sinfully distracting accent and opting to hide deeper under the comfortable bed covers.

“Come on love, I made breakfast,” Viktor purrs.

Immediately, the most delicious scent invades Yuuri’s senses. He inhales deeply, remembering that he just had the most pleasant dream of eating Katsudon. Although the smell was definitely not Katsudon, it still made Yuuri crave for something to eat. Preferably the delicious meal his gorgeous boyfriend obviously prepared.

His stomach eventually betrays him, rumbling loud and causing the older man to chuckle at him.

“Someone’s obviously hungry!” Viktor jokes, slowly pulling the covers to reveal Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri closes his eyes tighter at the light around the room before he gives up and opens a single eye. He glares the said eye towards his ungodly early-riser boyfriend.

It’s been three days since they arrived in Kizhi island and he was tired from exploring and of course, from the insanely amount of sex they’ve been doing. Not that he’s complaining, it had been the best, most pleasurable three days of his life. Nonetheless, Yuuri would very much appreciate some rest.

“That breakfast better be good,” Yuuri mumbles, yawning after he’d sat up. The cover falls down around his stomach exposing his torso. He pulls it up immediately to cover his chest.

“I sure hope so. I poured my heart into making it!” The older man proceeds to bring in a tray and places it over Yuuri’s legs.

To Yuuri’s surprise, he removes the plate cover to reveal a Japanese omurice. It’s quite a normal meal in Japanese restaurants but only a few people actually cook it at home. He stares at the savory food served in front of him for a second before graciously taking the fork Viktor offered him.

The first bite was surprisingly good, considering the fact that Viktor was Russian and should have little to no background on how to cook Japanese meals.

“How is it?” Viktor asks next to him, looking excitedly at the Japanese skater.

Yuuri hums, deciding to take another bite before answering.

“It’s actually good. Could use a little more salt but everything else tastes wonderful.” He then takes a spoonful of the omurice and then offers it to the Russian to which the other man accepts. “How were you able to cook this?” He asks after taking another bite.

“Oh I asked one of the cooks to help me! I had originally planned to cook Katsudon, I know this is your favorite, but he told me it was quite difficult and too heavy for breakfast,” Viktor pouts.

“Well, I can’t deny that” Yuuri chuckles. He brings another spoonful of omurice to Viktor.

The take their time eating and feeding each other before Viktor eventually asks him to shower, claiming that they have a long day ahead of them.

Yuuri rolls his eyes at the older man before sauntering to the en-suite bathroom connected to the bedroom. He smirks in satisfaction at the sharp intake of breath from the older man when he walks bare naked to his destination.

Their first destination was back to the small lake they went when Viktor first taught Yuuri how to ride. Three days into their holiday and Yuuri had already mastered riding. Viktor called him a natural but Yuuri believes it to be a combination of luck and his dance skills.

“So what are we going to do today?” He asks after jumping down from Yasha.

Yasha is the male dark horse lent to him by one of the stable caretakers. According to him, Yasha is relatively calm and easy to ride. True enough, Yuuri had no trouble riding the horse and quickly grew close to it. In a matter of minutes, he was learning the best ways to get Yasha to move to the direction he wanted him to.

“Well, today I brought this!” Viktor grins, holding out a fishing rod.

For a second, Yuuri stares blankly at him.

“Fishing? Really, Viktor?” He raises an eyebrow at the older man.

Viktor immediately backtracks, pulling back the fishing rod closer to his chest and pouting adorably at Yuuri. “You’ve tried fishing before?” He frowns.

Yuuri flushes at the question. Okay, he dug that one for himself. Viktor got him there. “No.” he responds hesitantly after a few seconds, dragging the ‘o’.

At hearing this, the frown in Viktor’s face immediately changes to a wide grin. He walks over next to Yuuri and holds out his hand for Yuuri to take. After that, he leads the younger man to the edge of the lake and hands him the fishing rod.

“Don’t worry, Yuuri. It’s a new experience, I’ve always wanted to share one of my hobbies with you. And now is just the perfect time!” He announces as he prepares the things they would need. He then teaches Yuuri how to put the bait and how to tell if a fish had taken it.

“And when that happens, you just pull Yuuri!” Viktor explains.

In all honestly, Yuuri enjoys listening to the other man talk. He had already known Viktor for a couple of years and this was a new knowledge he was finding out about the Russian. The fact that Viktor was sharing this time with him is enough to make Yuuri smile. Regardless if it was spent fishing. Besides, it couldn’t be that hard, right?

Fishing turned out to be freaking difficult. He had been waiting for 20 minutes to no avail. It was as if the fishes were purposely avoiding his hook.

“Why am I not catching anything?” He whines, glaring at Viktor’s 5th catch.

“Oh Yuuri, you need to be patient darling,” Viktor admonishes.

Yuuri glares harder at the older man when he tries and fails to contain his laugh.

“What if my bait isn’t as delicious as yours?”

This time, Viktor chuckles at him. “Oh love, I assure you they’re the same!”

“Really?” He smirks, raising a brow in question before adding, “how do I know you didnt put the less-appetizing bait on my hook?”

Viktor rolls his eyes for a second before smiling amusely at Yuuri. “Yuuri, why would I-YUURI, LOOK!”

At Viktor’s exclamation, Yuuri snaps his head to his rod. He gasps in surprise at the force of pull from beneath the water. Quickly, Yuuri begins to wrestle against whatever it is that took his bait, pulling back against the rod.

Finally, when the hook is pulled out from the water, out came with it was a decent sized trout. Beaming, he shows his prize to the older man, pleased at his catch.

“Good job, Yuuri!”

He grins at him in response.

They go back to the lodge to cook their caught fishes. Viktor turns out to be a very well trained camper, knowing how to skim and clean the fish. He prepared their food while Yuuri took out the plates and utensils, bringing the items to the dining area.

Yuuri enjoyed the domesticity of it all. This is something he would never grow tired of, he thinks.

The food Viktor prepared tasted equally as heavenly as it smelled. Yuuri salivated when Viktor placed the dish he cooked on the dining table. Viktor eventually sat on the opposite side after washing his hands and they both partook the meal in front of them.

They lounged in the living room after eating and cleaning the dishes. It took them some time to actually finish cleaning because Viktor decided he wanted to relieve his childhood and began smudging soap on Yuuri’s face. Yuuri of course does not back down from a fight, and the kitchen ended up with puddles of water which they had to clean up as well.

“We should’ve brought Makkachin with us,” Yuuri pouts, flipping through the channels of the television and frowing when he finds nothing interesting on. He’s currently sitting in between Viktor’s legs with the older man laying on one corner of the sofa while humming Yuuri’s free skate song from last year.

“True. I do miss him.” Viktor says, pausing for a second before adding, “then again, he might steal your attention from me again!”

Yuuri stares blankly at the older man. “Viktor. You can’t possibly be jealous of your dog, right?”

“But Yuuri! You always prefer cuddling him more than me!” He pouts.

“Well, I can’t exactly cuddle you in front of your deligates, can’t I?” Yuuri raises an eyebrow. Sometimes he wonders if he’s talking to a Prime Minister or just a six-year old. Right now, he’s leaning on the latter.

“Fine,” Viktor says, pouting dejectedly at Yuuri.

The younger of the two rolls his eyes but reaches back to place a chaste kiss on the silver haired man’s pouted lips. “Alright, I promise to cuddle you more when it’s just the two of us.” He says.

That sentence alone seemed to have lit up Viktor’s world as the older Russian beams heartily at the younger man before throwing his arms around Yuuri, bringing him closer to his chest. “Yuuri!”

Yuuri sighs to himself, if only Russia could see their Prime Minister right now.

 

-X-

 

The day continued to be perfect for Yuuri when Viktor invited him to have dinner outside by the gardens. And by the gardens, it actually means a full hundred acre grassfields in Viktor standards.

Yuuri gasps in surprise when they came out to find a tent had been set up in the gardens and there were lights surrounding the area with soft music in the background. Rose petals were littered on the floor that led to their table where a waiting butler stood, smiling kindly while gesturing for them to have a seat.

“Viktor, why didn’t you tell me there were people coming?” He hisses once they’re seated and the butler had poured wine on their glasses.

“It was a surprise, Yuuri. Also, they set up everything outside so we wouldn’t be disturbed inside” Viktor grins in response.

Looking at their surroundings, Yuuri notices another tent had been set up not far from where they were. There were also heaters around the area to accommodate the slightly cold November temperature of Russia.

“But I’m underdressed!” Yuuri motions to his plain t-shirt and pants. He throws a pointed glare at the older man, who is in slightly casual dress shirt rolled up to his elbows and form-fitted pants. 

Viktor merely waves him off, telling Yuuri that he looked handsome regardless of what he wore. He then gestures to the butler and informs him that they are ready for their appetizers.

It’s a full course meal that left Yuuri full to his stomach. The starter was composed of some kind of salmon and lobster the butler called Ravioli. The main course was a combination of roasted loin, crispy belly and potatoes; and finally, the waiter served them a Lemonade Parfait for dessert. Everything tasted divine and the mixture of flavors left Yuuri’s palate craving more. Unfortunately, he couldn’t say the same for his stomach.

“Really, Viktor, this is just too much!” He groans, rubbing he slight bulge in his stomach.

Just then, loud noises sound off in the distance and Yuuri cranes his neck to find the sky illuminated by colorful lights.

“Shall we?” Viktor says, suddenly standing next to him and extending a hand, much like to how they first met a couple of years ago.

Yuuri takes the offered hand, standing up from his seat as Viktor leads them to the end of the tent to fully watch the fireworks.  There was a variety of them lighting up the sky, some with hearts, some with smiles, some in multi-colored circles, and some like golden waterfall falling from the sky. But there is no doubt in Yuuri’s mind that the very end of the fireworks display would be the one to forever be engraved in his mind.

Because decorating the pitch-black sky, in bright yellow colors are seven letters that form the most beautiful words.

MARRY ME

Yuuri’s hands rush to his mouth to cover his surprise. His eyes growing wider at what was spelled in front of him and his feet slightly shaking in anticipation at the implication of what was happening. He snaps his head to the direction of the older man and feels his eyes begin to water at finding the Russian down on one knee.

“You don’t know how nervous I am right now,” Viktor starts. “But these last few days with you made me realize that I can’t live without you.”

The tears begin to overflow from Yuuri’s eyelids and falls down his face.

“I know I tend to forget a lot of things and I’m not as cool as you once thought but Yuuri, I hope you would still accept this foolish man. Because Yuuri, I have never felt more alive than when you came into my life. You’ve changed me to become a better person and have showed me the most important things anyone could ever hope for in this world. Do you know what they are, Yuuri?”

Unable to form words, Yuuri shakes his head.

“My two 'L' words - love and life, Yuuri.” Viktor then reaches from his pants pocket and pulls out a small black leather box, opening it to reveal a gold ring with a single clear diamond engraved on one side.

“Yuuri Katsuki, you are my love and my life. I love you with all of my heart. Please, will you marry me?”

Yuuri blinks away the tears before smiling down at the older man. “Yes,” his voice croaks but he hopes the smile is enough for Viktor to know how happy he is.

Viktor takes the ring from the box and slides it on Yuuri’s ring finger, grinning proudly up at Yuuri when the ring fit perfectly on his finger.

Yuuri couldn’t help but throw himself at the older man when Viktor stood up, he clutches him tighter before sealing their lips.

“I hope you know there’s no turning back from this, Yuuri,“ Viktor breathes once their lips parted for air.

“Forever,” Yuuri promises.

“Forever,” Viktor agrees.

 

-X-

 

They made love slowly that night, taking their time to bring the other to the brink of pleasure as they declare their love again and again.

“I love you, Viktor Nikiforov,” Yuuri whispers as Viktor removes his bathrobe and then takes off his own.

Viktor’s hand moves to his face, caressing it slowly before tipping it up to him for a kiss. “And I love you, Yuuri Katsuki.” Viktor murmurs, kissing his forehead first before moving to Yuuri’s lips. The kiss quickly develops into something deeper as their tongues danced to taste each other while their hands wandered to explore every inch of the other’s skin. The hairs on Yuuri’s skin prickle whenever Viktor’s hand grazes it. Yuuri welcomes the shivers running through him caused by Viktor’s touches.

“Love you-ah, Viktor!” Yuuri gasps as Viktor’s tongue assaults his nipples, nipping and biting at the nub until it had Yuuri writhing for more. The gratification from it alone is enough to make Yuuri pull out his hair in desperation. Viktor was too good at this, the blissful pleasure caused by the older man could not be described as anything less than otherworldly.

“Oh Yuuri, my sweet, beautiful fiancé, I love you more.” Viktor trails kisses up his neck, leaving hickeys across his collarbone along the way. “So much, my love.” His hands move to Yuuri’s cock, pumping it in time to a lubed finger he inserts in Yuuri.

“There, Viktor, more, please.” Yuuri’s body shudders every time Viktor brushes that sensitive spot inside him.

“Just a little more Yuuri, I don’t want you getting hurt.” Viktor says with an obvious strain in his voice.

Yuuri cranes his neck and sees the older man’s hard cock standing proudly over his navel. He reaches one hand to stroke it, earning him a groan from the older man. “You’re obviously holding back. It’s okay Viktor, I can it take it. I want you, please.”

“Oh Yuuri, why must you be so hard to resist?” Viktor growls.

Yuuri sees him squirt a generous amount of lube on his cock and then to Yuuri’s hole, massaging the rim before inserting all three fingers at once. Yuuri spreads his legs further, urging his now fiancé to take what he was offering.

Yuuri moans, long and loud when the head of Viktor’s cock enters him. The stretch causing a slight burn. However, undeterred, he asks the other man to enter deeper, he wants to feel the head of Viktor’s cock nudging that wonderful spot inside him the way only he could.

“Yuuri? Let me know if it hurts and I’ll pull out.”

The raven-haired skater had to roll his eyes at this. Seriously, why was his fiancé treating him like a porcelain doll now of all times. He knew Viktor could get much rougher than this. “I’m fine Viktor, keep going.”

When Viktor’s cock was finally fully seated inside him, Yuuri couldn’t contain the whimper that escaped his lips. “Viktor, please move,” he pleads once he’d gotten used to the stretch of accommodating Viktor’s length.

Viktor moves slowly at first, like the first time they made love, moving inch by frustrating inch in and out of Yuuri, all the while whispering words of love and adoration for the younger man. Soon, Yuuri was at wits end, begging for the older man to move faster, harder, deeper, more.

“Yuuri... Yuuri... so beautiful, my fiancé, I love you, Yuuri!”

Viktor’s words are accompanied with each thrust, each one going deeper into Yuuri’s core until it had finally hit his prostate.

“Viktor! Yes, I love you, I love you, so much, oh god!” Yuuri didn’t care how loud he was being, he wanted the world to know that this beautiful man wants and accepts him for who he was, insecurities and all. He’s proud to call Viktor his fiancé, he couldn’t have asked for anything more. Viktor was his everything, his world.

They moved in synchrony, Viktor thrusting down and Yuuri meeting him halfway with the strength of his legs planted firmly on the bed. Both lovers were lost in the throes of passion and pleasure combined until they reached their limit, coming with a scream of the other’s name.

“Yuuri Katsuki, thank you for making me the happiest man right now,” Viktor says when they’ve cleaned up a moment later when they’ve come down from the intensity of their love-making. He pulls the younger man closer to his chest with one arm and kisses the back of Yuuri’s head.

Yuuri remembers murmuring an ‘I love you too’ back, his eyes too heavy to stay open. He blames the feast Viktor had set up for dinner as the cause. Distinctively, he remembers the feeling of contentment and pure love overflowing within him. He smiles at the thought before finally falling asleep.

 

-X-

 

Yuuri wakes up the next morning feeling like everything had just been a dream. It could either be the best dream ever or the best birthday ever. He immediately brings his hand to his face to inspect if the ring is indeed there. It is, dazzling beautifully in the morning rays. However, there is something else on his hand that further surprises him.

On his left wrist, he finds a black Rolex watch, the kind that he knows must have cost a fortune. There are even miniature engraved snowflakes on the steel band.

He instantaneously turns to find his boyfriend, or should he say fiancé, on the other side of the bed, smiling triumphantly at him like he had just taken over the world.

“Victor? Did you…?” Yuuri gestures to the expensive accessory on his hand.

“Oh about that,” Viktor says, blinking embarrassingly at Yuuri before he continues, “I was supposed to give it to you a few days before but I guess I was too nervous to hear your answer to my proposal. So I thought I would just slip it in when you were sleeping.”

Yuuri stares dumbly at him for a second, coming up with multiple scenarios of scolding the other man for buying too much. The watch was on top of the no doubt expensive engagement ring, Yuuri was sure of that. And yet, at the back of Yuuri’s mind he knew, Viktor would give the world to him and more if Yuuri so much as asks for it. He should be glad this was the only thing Viktor gave him. At least it wasn’t a piece of island, or an estate, or an auctioned royal crown. God knows how easily Viktor could afford any of those.

In the end, he opts to say a 'You didn't have to' to the older man.

"Well, you remember Elena?" Viktor asks before continuing, "she actually helped me get this watch. She had to convince her rather traditional father for it, but he seemed to have agreed eventually."

 _Oh._ That explained why the paparazzi caught them together.

He shakes his head, sighing in defeat before he goes over and straddles his fiancé. “how can I ever match your gifts?” He whispers, brushing Viktor’s bangs away from his gorgeous blue eyes.

Viktor looks up at him, eyes burning with an intense glow. “Just stay close to me and never leave,” he replies.

And Yuuri let’s out a laugh. Typrical Viktor for asking the easiest thing Yuuri could possibly give. He leans down and kisses him chastely before responding, “forever.”

They make love for another round that morning, opting for brunch instead of breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> The watch is similar to this but not exactly so as Viktor had it custom made:  
> 
> 
> Fact: Kizhi island is real and it looks absolutely beautiful in the pictures. In this fic, Viktor is able to rent the island, go figure.
> 
> Thank you everyone who patiently waited for this installment! This was supposed to go out on Yuuri's birthday but I got too busy to finish it. I still hope everyone enjoyed it. This time I added a more romantic vibe to the story instead of focusing on the smut, although it is still heavy on smut. ╮(︶▽︶)╭ 
> 
> Anyway, I'm still open for some prompts! Hit me with anything you have. You can message me in [tumblr](https://kittyfujoshi.tumblr.com/ask/) or leave a comment below! 
> 
> And finally, here's a question to you beautiful readers for the next installment: Would you prefer the prequel of how they met or the continuation of this timeline?


End file.
